Robin's Nightmares
by Indigo Mermaid
Summary: Robin's worst nightmares come back to haunt her. Will she be left alone to deal with them herself, or will someone help her?
1. Chapter 1

So it's been quite a while since I've uploaded anything...surprise!

* * *

"You're a worthless piece of shit! No one could ever want you!"

"No! You're wrong! That's-" *SMACK* Robin went tumbling to the ground. She hit her head, hard. When she tried to open her eyes, everything she saw was hazy, blurry. Her head throbbed and she tasted blood.

"Don't talk back bitch!" yelled Spandam. "You're a worthless piece of trash. What makes you think that you are even allowed to live?" Robin glared back at the monster that was causing her pain. Her eyes bore into him cursing him. He was born from the source of all of her suffering. Spandime, Spandam's father, had summoned the Buster Call on her island of Ohara. He destroyed everything that ever meant a thing to her. In a single day he'd destroyed her family, friends, and hope for the future.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and laughed as she cried out in pain watching the anguish in her face. "You look like a pitiful rat!" he yelled between bursts of laughter. Still pulling on her hair he dragged her toward the bridge that would carry her to her ultimate demise. She struggled against his grip hoping to loosen it, but all she did was only causing her more pain. She cried out with every tug of her ebony locks. Spandam continued to cackle.

They made their way to the top of the staircase. When they reached the top, he opened a door. The bright sunlight was blinding to Robin and she instantly closed her eyes to ease the pain to her throbbing head. He shoved her out the door and she fell onto the stone bridge. She fell like a sack of potatoes. He kicked her in the side while yelling at her. "Get up! Get up and walk to your death you stupid bitch!" She cried out with every painful blow and curled herself up trying to defend herself. With her hands handcuffed behind her back with kairoseki, she was helpless.

"That's it! I'm tired of your bullshit!" Spandam quickly whipped out his den-den mushi and called ahead to the Marines waiting with the battleship waiting for him and Robin. "There's been an incident." An eerie grin crawled onto his disgusting face. "The prisoner has committed suicide. The fool managed to escape my amazing grip for a moment and jumped off the bride into the sea." He disconnected the snail and dragged Robin to the edge of the bridge. "This way no one will ever find you. Nor will they see you again. Those stupid pirates invaded my tower, fought my agents, and for what? A piece of trash that will finally be thrown away, into the ocean where she'll never be seen again! Ahahahah!" He howled with laughter. He reached down and grasped Robin's hair again and began dragging her to the edge of the bridge. She struggled as much as she could to no avail. "Goodbye seawitch."

Spandam threw Robin into the unforgiving whirlpools below. She felt the wind whip around her. She could do nothing but scream helplessly as she fell to the sea where she would drown in a matter of moments. She hit the cool water and kicked as much as her strength would allow. She gasped for breath but only succeeded in taking in mouthfuls of water. She was choking. Her whole world was fading to black. She screamed as tears poured from her eyes. She screamed again. She felt something grasp her arm and she was pulled under the surface.

"Robin! Oi Robin! She could hear someone calling to her in her last moments of consciousness.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up breathing heavily, gasping for air. "Robin!" She still felt the grip on her arm. "Robin. Hey!" She turned to face the direction of the voice and found herself looking into the face of the ship's swordsman.

"Swordsman…? Where are- How am I? What happened?" She panted trying to catch her breath. She was shocked. Why was Zoro in her room?

"You were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" She asked incredulously. "But it felt so real…" She whispered as tears began to drip from her eyes.

"Hey. It's alright." Zoro said in a calming voice. "You're on the ship."

He felt horrifically awkward. He'd been returning to his room from his shift when he'd heard her scream bloody murder and raced into her room expecting to see someone other than her. Now he was in her room attempting to comfort her. What had she seen to make her scream like that? In all their travels as a crew, he'd never heard her scream like that.

"It was Spandam." She said through the tension. You could almost cut it with a knife. "I was in Ennies Lobby. Spandam threw me into the ocean before anyone could reach me," she broke down. She began sobbing into her hands wildly.

"That never happened," he said sternly. "because you're here now on the Thousand Sunny with the psychotic crew that just defeated a freaking Shikibukai and an island full of zombies." He shakily put an unsure hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. The woman was practically bawling her eyes out here! Her sobbing quieted and she looked up at him.

"You're right. We fought thousands of zombies without hesitation. Why should I be afraid of a stupid nightmare." She stated trying to put on her strong face.

"That won't work on me." She was taken aback.

"What won't work?"

"Your fake 'Everything's alright face'. Whether or not you believe it, I know you better than that." She was shocked. No one had ever seen through her. Not once in all her 20 years of running from the Navy.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Hey! Give me some credit. I'm not a rock. I have some sense. Just because I'm not obsessed with books doesn't meant I'm not observant. A swordsman must be able to understand everything about his environment at a glance, even if that means understanding people and their emotions."

"I'm impressed."

"Yeah, whatever. So what happened?"

"Happened?" she was slightly confused.

"In your nightmare. What happened? Don't women usually want to talk about everything to make themselves feel better?" Zoro said rubbing the back of his neck hoping he wouldn't regret his statement. He felt awkward enough. He hoped this wouldn't make it worse. "So Spandam was there?" Robin shuddered remembering the horrific images playing through her head.

"Yes he was. He was dragging me to the battleship to Impel Down and decided it was much less work to just throw me off the bridge into the sea. I drowned."

"Yeesh." There was nothing he could really say to that.

"Yeah. I can still hear his voice echoing in my head," she said wiping the last of her tears away. The nightmare replayed in her head over and over. 'What makes you even think you're allowed to live?' "Thank you," she broke the silence.

"For what?"

"Everything. Taking out the CP9 and risking your own lives for that of a crew member."

"Well you did it first. Risked your life I mean. Nami heard it all from Iceburg back in Water Seven. You shouldn't try that again. We're a crew and if someone threatens one of us, they threaten all of us."

"Spoken like a true first mate," Robin said with a small smile. "Though sometimes I think you act more like a captain than Luffy does."

"Yeah well he's a knucklehead and someone's gotta pick up the slack." Robin chuckled.

"That's very true, but that's what makes him who he is."

"Yeah. Well you seem to be feeling better."

"Very much so. Thank you again."

"Alright, well I'm going to sleep. I had just gotten off of night watch when you screamed."

"Sorry about that," a small blush crawled onto her face as she apologized.

"Not your fault. Don't worry about it. Get some sleep. And remember what I said."

"I will. Goodnight swordsman-san."

"What did we tell you about the nicknames?" he said raising an eyebrow. She laughed.

"I'm sorry. Goodnight Zoro."

"Night, woman," he laughed as he closed the door behind him while Robin protested.

Zoro couldn't help but smile at her reaction. It was rare that she would ever react like that. It was just funny to able to mess with her. To him, it meant she was finally loosening up. Opening herself up to the crew for who she really was, instead of hiding behind a mask.

While Zoro walked down the hallway Robin couldn't help but smile to herself. She laid back down to go back to sleep and mumbled to herself,

"Stupid marimo…"

* * *

So, oneshot or no? I could continue with this if you want. Lemme know.


	2. Chapter 2

No longer a one-shot! Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke up fairly early. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms over her head. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She made her way to the deck with a book tucked under her arm. She opened the door to the deck to find a beautiful day just starting. There was a nice breeze blowing. It gently blew her hair about her face as she made her way to her chair. It sat next to the railing so that she could look into the beautiful, blue sea. She sat down and opened the book up to begin reading.

Robin had been so absorbed in her book that she didn't hear the door to the deck open and close.

"Robin-chwan?" She looked up with a start never realizing that Sanji was standing next to her.

"Huh? I'm sorry cook-san. What did you say?" She asked him snapping out of her stupor.

"I asked if you would like some coffee this wonderful morning."

"That would be lovely. Thank you," she smiled. Sanji started off toward the kitchen and Robin looked back down to her book. It was a particular interesting story. It told of an archaeologists' journey to find a lost kingdom. The kingdom had disappeared off the face of the earth. It was as if the people had vanished. There had supposedly been a curse placed on the king that if he did not give him daughter to the banished wizard, that he would lose his kingdom.

Sanji came back with her morning coffee. She thanked him and he went off to finish making breakfast. She decided that it was a good time to take a break from her book to enjoy the morning. She picked up the coffee cup and replaced it with her book. She stood and watched the horizon line for anything to pop out at her. She sipped peacefully at her coffee until she noticed that she wasn't alone. She heard footsteps that stopped right next to her. She kept staring.

"Feeling better this morning?"

"Much better, Zoro. Thanks again for last night. You were right. It helped a lot to talk about it."

"Good." They continued to look toward the horizon until they heard Sanji call everyone to come to the kitchen for breakfast. "We better get there before Luffy eats everything again." Robin giggled and agreed.

"Yes, let's." They made their way to the galley for breakfast.

After breakfast, Robin made her way back to her chair with her book. She sat down and began reading. It truly was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky. It was warm with a gently breeze blowing. Robin threw her head up allowing the wind to play with her hair as she looked into the sky smiling.

While Robin was enjoying the breeze, Zoro was making his way to the mast to begin his morning routine. She put his foot in the first rung of the ladder while grabbing another higher up. He turned to see Robin. Her hair was being gently tossed around her face and she looked genuinely happy. She'd finally begun smiling like that after she proclaimed her desire to live from the top of the Tower at Enies Lobby. She began to enjoy herself more too. She seemed much less distant with everyone in the crew, even himself. He felt guilty about not trusting her throughout the Water 7 fiasco, but he had reasonable doubts right? She had worked for criminal organizations and was an assassin. She undoubtedly had the skills and could hide what she was really thinking. She was dangerous. 'Was. Keyword there,' he told himself. He shook his head hoping to clear his thoughts and climbed the ladder. At least she was much happier now.

Robin went back to reading her book. She couldn't focus on the story for some reason, so her mind wandered. 'Maybe he's right. I should start calling them by their names. I mean we're crewmates and all. They'll always be here. And so will I,' she found herself drifting off with a smile on her face.

* * *

She woke to very strong winds throwing her book out of her lap and onto the lawn of the Thousand Sunny. She stood up and looked around. The seas were getting rougher by the second. Waves were crashing into each other. A strong gust blew and knocked her off of her feet. As she fell, she heard someone yell,

"Robin, look out!" She looked up to see a huge wave crashing down. She got up and tried running, but she slipped on the wet grass.

"Robin! Hold your breath!"Someone yelled near her. Something grabbed her around her waist and pulled her out of the way of the wave. To make matters worse, it was pouring now. The next thing she knew she was coughing and soaking wet. She was still on the ship being held down my something strong.

"Oi, are you alright?" She turned her head to come face to face with Zoro. At the last second he dove at Robin to pull her out of the way. He was holding her securely against his chest.

"Yes."

"Zoro! Robin! Get out of there! There's another wave coming!" Nami yelled across the ship. No one else was close enough to be able to help them. They had to move now.

"Luffy! Grab hold and pull." Zoro yelled sticking one hand out in the air.

"Gotcha!" Luffy yelled stretching his arm out to grab Zoro's hand. He grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could. "Hold on!" In an instant Zoro and Robin were flying through the air towards their captain. He held onto her with his other arm wrapped around her pulling her closer to him than before. Robin couldn't help but notice how nice it felt to be held like this. It was something she'd never experienced in her whole life; to feel this safe. Sure she felt safe with the Strawhat crew, but this was a different kind of safe. A kind she never knew was possible to feel.

Zoro landed on the deck next to Luffy.

"Thanks for the save."

"Good thinking." Luffy agreed.

"Yeah, yeah good job. Now get Robin inside." Nami told Zoro. "Go get dried off, both of you."

"Good idea. Let's go. Can you walk?" He asked setting her feet on the ground.

"Yes, I think so." She was standing, but was really wobbly.

"Alright let's get you inside," he said throwing her arm over his shoulder. He helped her make her way to the door to the lower deck. He opened the door for her and they stepped inside. When she knew that they were out of sight of the others, she turned to face him and threw her other arm around his shoulder giving him a hug.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not letting me go overboard."

"Yeah, well it's better than having to dive in after you. Those waves looked kinda iffy."

"Iffy?" She asked as she pulled back, but not letting go.

"Yeah, iffy. Wasn't sure I could swim and hold on to you in them," he stammered. His face had a slight red tint to it, but Robin didn't notice. She removed one arm and they continued down the hallway. He stopped in front of her room and opened the door for her. He didn't intend on going into her room but she asked him to help her in to her room. She wasn't so sure about the stability of her own legs. "Sure," was his only reply. He walked her to a chair in her room and she sat down.

"Could you go in my closet and grab a few towels? There should be a few of them in there." He nodded and walked to her closet and grabbed three of them. She took two leaving him confused. "Use the last one for yourself. You got wet too."

"Oh, thanks." He threw the towel over his head and dried off his hair quickly.

"Thank you again for everything."

"Would you stop thanking me, woman!"

"Why? Isn't thanking someone usually a good thing?"

"Sure, but you don't have to say it every time."

"Fine I won't."

"Alright." Robin stood up and took a step towards Zoro. She kissed him on the check.

"I'll show you my appreciation some times. Is that any better?"

"N...No!" he stammered, his face instantly breaking out into a blush. "I'm going to go dry off and change. You should do the same," he said as her walked out her door and closed it behind him. Robin smiled at Zoro's reaction. It was like he'd never been kissed before. Now that she thought about it, had he? She shook the thought from her mind and went into the closet to find some dry clothes.

Zoro stood with his back leaning against Robin's door. 'What the hell was that about?' He yelled in his head. 'And what the hell am I so flustered for?' He wiped the remaining water off of his face and started toward his own room. He opened the door and immediately took off his shirt revealing the well toned chest beneath it. He threw it to the floor. He dried his arms and grabbed a black tank top similar to the one he wore in Skypiea. He took off his haramaki and hung it in his closet to dry. He put on the tank top and made his way back to the deck to help keep the ship sailing.

* * *

This chapter felt a little rushed to me, but let me know what you think!


End file.
